Minara El Waters
About One of London’s few Muslim drag queens, Minara has made a name for herself with her Bollywood inspired acts. Will this Desi-Queen be the winner? ''- '''Press Release 2019' Minara is a quarter finalist from Season 1 of The Gold Rush, she is known for bringing all of the cultures to drag. She uses a lot of Bollywood references, as well as Spanish, Korean and Arabian etc. Check out Supermarket Aisle's week to watch her kill it in all 3 of those languages, she truly is our international lip-sync queen. Shortly after competing in the competition, Minara is now a resident queen at Hungama, working with the likes of Bolly-Illusion, Ryan Lanji and Chippy Nonstop. She is currently a part of Jameela Jamil's book club and will be featured in a documentary series about queer South Asian culture by 'I weigh' She was also the first South Asian drag queen to perform at Madame Tussaud's Prime belly-dancing from the South Asian royal goddess, '''Minara El Waters' '- London Post 2019' Online Content '''The Gold Rush web series (All seasons)' * Watch her compete in Season 1 here * Minara competed in the first ever season of The Gold Rush' and after competing she became a staple of the production crew with her famous line, ''"What you come as!?" ' Jameela Jamil's "I Weigh" * Minara is part of Jameela Jamil's book club * Minara will be featured in a documentary series by "I Weigh" Queer Street (season 2) * Watch the trailer here * The track they used for the promotion was a track produced by Misterrcha the verse was written and rapped by Inca as part of their side project, 'BAB' with Minara El Waters being the other part of the duo. * This was filmed during season 2 of The Gold Rush'.'' In the Queer Street series, they do a segment on '''The Gold Rush which features Taylor Trash, Vivienne Bam Bam, Keela Kraving and Minara El Waters as well as an appearance from Inca. * It will be available on Amazon Prime and OutTV Canada at some point. Will update. QQ Music Video * This music video features Minara El Waters as lead character Thorn Face. * The artist QQ is anonymous - nothing is known about them * The blues legend Tom Waits approved the Hardstyle remix of their song "Rain Dogs" * Sammy did the make up on Minara Trivia * Minara is the first POC contestant of The Gold Rush * Minara and Inca are in a band called 'BAB' together * Minara is the only contestant of The Gold Rush to consistently stay safe up until her episode of Elimination. * Minara was eliminated on the 4th Episode of 'The Gold Rush' Season 1, it was titled, "Diva's Week." ''The contestants had to pick out of a hat to decide which fictional diva they would have to base an act off of. Minara picked, "Maximillion Pegasus" from 'Yu-Gi-Oh', this performance unfortunately led Minara to be in the bottom. Although it should be noted that Minara was only '1 point' from being safe, it was a close call for Vic Diamente who had the '1 point' more than her which lead Minara to be in bottom with L'archiduchesse. Minara's bottom two performance was based on the topic of RuPaul being accused of stealing music from Azealia Banks. L'archiduchesse had prepared a very technical and well executed performance and the judges ended in favour of them. * Minara El Waters is now a staple of '''The Gold Rush' Production Crew * ''Minara El Waters, Karma, Inca, Ross Coyle, Emily After and Taylor Trash were all part of the 25th Anniversary of Viva Glam.where they paraded around London promoting the campaign, ''"Change your lipstick change a life." The CEO of MAC UK came down to greet them that day. Coincidentally since this campaign Minara now works part time at MAC as a make up artist. Since working there she been able to offer future seasons MAC related prizes such as passes that allow you to get luxury make up items (including MAC cosmetics) for super cheap!‎‎ Memorable Quotes * "WHAT YOU COME AAAAAAAAAAAAAS!?" * "I'm gonna be everywhere, like Nicki Minaj! EVERYWHERE!" * "Whatever the turnaround is, you're still gonna have to see my face every other week. Whether it's Instagram, Sainsbury's ... Police Office? You're gonna have to SEE Minara" * "She's beautiful, she's stunning, all the men want her and I'm just a beast." Follow Minara * Instagram * BAB Instagram Press London Post * link * In a line up for Holly Star's Madame Tussauds show. The first ever drag show at Madame Tussauds. QX magazine * link * In a line up for Wanda Whatever's FUSSY party at The White Swan